


Best burn ever

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Anger, Cox's Rant, Crack, Humor, JD's Fantasies, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD/Cox.  JD decides to do something about Cox's insensitive attitude</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best burn ever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic on livejournal

"Take a picture, Monique, it'll last longer."

This was Cox's gruff response when he caught JD staring at him after lovemaking. Or, as Dr. Cox put it, after the activity in which "you relieve my stress and I protect your patients by giving you that much less time with them, Newbie."

"Yeah, I didn't figure you for a cuddler."

"Cuddling is for newborn babies who don't yet have the brain capacity to know that their sustenance depends on selfish idiots who will definitely- no, not maybe - definitely bestow on the them their crushing psychological problems."

"Not you then?"

Cox made a face and scrambled out of the room, back to work.

The next time it was a variation: "Take a picture, Amelie, it'll last longer." Maybe he had a thing for French girls. But JD held his courage and said, "You know damn well I am the warm and fuzzy type Perry and if you don't hold me for at least 5 minutes without making a wiseass comment I will make you sorry!"

"Sorry, Genevieve. We both know you're a Lo -o- -o- -o- t more scared of me than I e-e-e-ever will be of you," he mocked in the voice that JD thought of as 'the singsongy bastard.' And Cox walked out.

\-----

"What are you staring at there, Newbie? I'm not your Strawberry shortcake collectible."

"Dammit Perry! Dammit!!!"

"What the hell's the matter with you?"

"You were supposed to say 'Take a picture, Juliette, it'll last longer."

"So now you WANT me to call you Juliette?"

"So I could say 'Say cheese' and take a naked picture of you! Look, I built an elaborate contraption to drop a bowling ball to pour water into the pitcher to drop another bowling ball of slightly smaller size onto a lever that would turn on a robot hand which would gently push the button on my cameraphone. You ruined it, Perry. It would have been the best burn ever."

"For you to take a picture of me naked?" Perry asked confused, as he peered at the phone.

"Of US naked, Perry. Then you would be more scared of me. Because I might show someone."

"Puh-huh-lease, Newbie. You will never scare me."

And Dr. Cox stood up, walked into the hallway naked and announced, "Hey, everyone. Dorian and I are a couple. Until he he annoys me so much I crush him. Which he will undoubtably deserve. And if anyone has a problem with any of that, have fun facing my wrath."

He came back inside and started to get dressed.

Wow, thought JD, that was kind of mortifying but also -- kind of impressive. Being so open, whereas JD was sure he would be ashamed of him. Instead, Dr. Cox was so bold. And heroic. And sweet.

"Seriously newbie, what are you staring at?"

"Just thinking about all the things we still have time to do before you have to go back out there."

Cox paused, surprised by JD's unusual assertiveness. He held up the phone and snapped a pic of JD's lustful smile. "This time, let's do before and after photos."


End file.
